


Jack Kelly Was Tired

by TheLovliestOfAll



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovliestOfAll/pseuds/TheLovliestOfAll
Summary: Jack Kelly was tired.





	Jack Kelly Was Tired

**Author's Note:**

> This is just,,, really sad?? And really short too sorry.

Jack Kelly was tired. He was tired of waking up in a dark crowded room that smelled of death and rats. 

He was tired of Snyder beating him almost daily. To put it in shorter words, he was tired of The Refuge. 

he'd managed to get himself there again after he'd refused Pulitzer's "deal". He would never even think of betraying the other newsies. Even if the thought process for him killed. so here he was now, dying slowly in the Refuge. 

He'd lost track of how long he'd been there. Weeks, months maybe. It was all the same and it all started to blur together. 

Snyder'd come and beat up on him, yell some horrid things, and be gone. Jack had long since given up on fighting back. He was so tired. He could barely muster even a cry of pain anymore. 

Sometimes he liked to think about where he could be. He could be in Santa Fe now, living an actual life. But it was a dream to good to be true. He could never have brung himself to accept the deal. No matter what fantasies he had. 

Jack was tired. As the days past he got more and more so. He could barely bring himself to move, and he knew he was dying. He felt selfish for being delighted at the thought, because what about the other newsies? What about Davey, and Crutchie? They wouldn't want him dead. He couldn't help the thought though. The thought of escaping The Refuge, and escaping pain gave him happiness he rarely had now. 

Jack was tired. It was getting harder to breathe, his breaths shallow and slow. It was getting harder to think, his thoughts both a swarming mess and nothing at all. Then, one by one or stopped. 

His senses left him one by one. 

Taste, he couldn't taste blood anymore.

smell, he couldn't smell rats and his own mess any longer. 

touch, he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Hearing, he couldn't hear his own labored breathing. 

Vision, he was gone. 

  


_"Welcome home, son! Welcome to Santa Fe, Jack."_   


lena was sad.  
she knew sempai would never love her.  
she knew chole would kill her for messing with her drafts.


End file.
